The environment of a poultry hatchery is very susceptible to contamination by microorganisms which can adversely affect hatchability of the eggs and can result in premature fowl mortality. Typical microorganisms which are believed to adversely affect fowl quality and cause premature fowl mortality include Escherichia coli, staphylocci sp., streptococci sp., and Aspergillus fumigatus. It is well known that poultry hatcheries must be operated under sanitary conditions which inhibit the growth of these microorganisms in order to maintain hatchability of the eggs and to insure the production of healthy fowl suitable for commercial sale and human consumption. Therefore, the development and maintenance of an effective hatchery sanitation program is essential to the successful operation of a poultry hatchery.
Most hatchery sanitation programs involve the use of a disinfectant to inhibit the growth of microorganisms and maintain a desirable level of hatchability of fertile hatchery eggs. Traditionally, formaldehyde has been utilized as the fumigant or disinfectant in many hatcheries in order to control the unwanted spread of microorganisms. Other moderately effective disinfectants such as quaternary ammonium compounds and phenolics are also currently utilized in the poultry industry.
In normal use, formaldehyde gas is generated and released in a poultry setter or hatcher by mixing formalin and potassium permanganate in specific ratios. This technique requires the handling and measuring of potentially hazardous chemicals by hatchery workers and possible exposure of the workers to the gas when initiating the chemical reaction. The use of formaldehyde is also a troublesome and relatively lengthy process since excess formaldehyde gas from poultry incubators must be adequately vented away from the hatchery environment. The unpleasant disinfectant odor of formaldehyde lingers in the hatchery long after decontamination and thereby tends to create an unpleasant working environment for the hatchery employees. The use of a formaldehyde disinfectant is further disadvantageous in that formaldehyde has recently been suspected of being carcinogenic and hence faces possible future governmental regulation of its use.
A need therefore exists for a safe and effective disinfectant for use in hatchery sanitation programs which will inhibit the growth of microorganisms and maintain a desirable level of hatchability of the eggs treated therewith. A need also exists for a disinfectant that is convenient to use and will minimize the time required for satisfactory sanitization. The present method overcomes the shortcomings of presently known sanitation methods and, surprisingly, significantly increases the hatchability of the fertile eggs.